Oh, Life is Hard
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: Songfic story. H/G R/Hr. One-shots. GUESS THE SONGS!


Alright, after reading MANY song-fic stories, I've FINALLY decided to write my own!

(Harry: Jeez, it's about time, Lizzy.")

(Me: Yeah, I know, but you have to figure the song out! Muwahahaha!)

(Ron: What?! Don't tell me it's muggle junk music? I don't know that stuff!)

(Me: Fine, it's your loss.)

(Hermione: C'mon! Let's get on with the show!"

(Ginny: OOOooo, I love these songs! Ron, how can you possibly call this muggle junk?)

(Me: My point exactly.)

Me: Sorry about that conversation. Anyway, the first song I use twice, and it's between Ron and Hermione. First time Hermione sings it in sixth year after Ron kisses Lavender. Then, Ron uses it also in sixth year when he is unconscious after he drinks the poisoned mead. Enjoy!

Hermione's POV

I was trying to stay out of the celebrations from the quidditch game. I don't think Ron and Harry are 'heroes' of the pitch like everyone says. They're liars, and cheaters. I don't care if it wasn't real. Or that I cheated just as well… ok, I'm pathetic. I love him, but he can't know.

Oh, I have a great idea! Maybe I should forgive them, and then ask Ron out! OOoo, this sounds good! Oh, wait, no it doesn't. Urg! How can I be so good at homework, but I can't even think of a good plan to ask Ron out. Aw, man. I better just go down to the celebrations…

As soon as I saw it, I wish I hadn't come down stairs. Ron was making out with Lavender Brown! In the middle of the common room! I wanted to cry my eyes out, so I ran out and went to the nearest classroom. I had a bad feeling that Harry saw me. I conjured a bunch of birds to try to calm myself down. I could feel tears streaming down, and my face getting hotter. I started to sing the my dad used to sing to me when I was younger and I had a bad day:

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in yesterday. _

But this time, I sung further into the song. I felt like it was appropriate. But, of course I canged the lyrics slightly, for I am a girl.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh Yesterday came suddenly_

_Why he had to go I don't know_

_He wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Why he had to go I don't know_

_He wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday__._

I cried into my sleeve when Harry came in. Not that I didn't see it coming.

Ron's POV

What happened? I can't feel anything. I can't remember anything either, except that it is my birthday. Oh, man! I'm of age now! But, where am I?

Then, my thoughts drifted away, and I started to think of Lavender. God, I've got to dump her. Then, thoughts came of yesterday. Boy, I wish I could do it all over. Oh, man, I'm in the hospitol bed, aren't I? Ok, then, why am I thinking about Hermione? Then, I starting thinking about that muggle song she told me about. _Yesterday._ Boy, yesterday, I was excited about coming of age, and all I could think about was Hermione. Aw, I love that song. I started to sing it:

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in Yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh Yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in Yesterday_

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in Yesterday._

(Harry: Oh, sweet, it's our song now, Ginny!)

(Ginny: OOoo, write it quick, Lizzy.)

(Me: Ok, but just so you readers know, this takes place the morning after the war in the Gryffindor common room. Once again, enjoy!)

Harry's POV

I felt Ginny's soft hair, that was now wet and burnt in several places, but still felt wonderful to me. I wanted to kiss, and never stop. But how could I do that, I mean, her brother just died because of me. Then, she spoke to me.

"Harry, will you talk to me. I haven't got to talk to you in forever. Can you tell me what it was like hunting for horcruxes?"

"Jeez, Gin, you sound like a little kid who wants to hear a bed time story. Here, how about I _sing_ how it was like?"

Ginny giggled cutely and nodded.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things_

_And it's worth it just to hear you say you're gonna give me everything_

_So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone_

_You know I feel okay_

_When I'm home everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home feeling you holding me tight,tight,yeah_

_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_Owwww_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_When I'm home everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home feeling you holding me tight,all through the night,yeah_

_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_You know I feel alright_

_You know I feel alright..._

I looked and Ginny's beautiful brown eyes, then kisses her for what seemed like hours.

Ok, everybody, I hope that you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review and guess what songs they are!

(Ron: I don't recall singing that song!)

(Hermione: Oh, shut UP Ronald!)

REVIEW!!! :D


End file.
